


Incubus Dust

by angelsaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: What happens when you explode a freshly-fed incubus all over yourself and your boyfriend? Alec is about to find out. (The answer is "sex.")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> missp requested alec/magnus sex pollen, and this is what happened!

"Are you telling me," Magnus says slowly, "that a big, bad Shadowhunter like you didn't know what would happen when you exploded an incubus that had just fed?"

Alec scowls at him. "Considering that I thought incubi were a myth until I killed one," he says, " _no_."

Magnus sighs the kind of sigh that probably only a warlock several centuries old can manage. "Have you ever heard the term 'sex pollen'?" he asks, making elaborate air quotes around the words.

"No," Alec says, "and I don't think I want to."

"I'll give you two hints," Magnus says. "One: we are covered in it, and two: we are going back to my place immediately." He starts to walk.

Well, Alec doesn't really want to argue with that, but he says "Protocol," just because he feels like he should.

"In -- oh, about ninety seconds, you're not going to be worried about that," Magnus predicts.

"Why is that, exactly?" Alec asks, letting himself be towed along in Magnus's wake.

"I could give you the complete thaumaturgical explanation, but frankly, we don't have that kind of time."

"So give me the quick and dirty version," Alec says. Magnus looks back over his shoulder at him, from under long, glittery eyelashes, and Alec feels it in his _toes_. "Magnus!"

"Sex demon go poof," Magnus says, turning back around and continuing to walk. "Shadowhunter and warlock have to have sex very soon, or --" He bites down on the end of the sentence.

"Or what?" Alec demands. 

"Or we die," Magnus finishes, just as they reach his building.

"That's ridiculous," Alec says. "Why would we --" Then he stops. Everything feels... weird. Hot, and somehow thick, and he can feel every hair on his body standing on end.

"You're feeling it," Magnus says, "aren't you."

"I'm feeling something." Alec is not going to admit that something as absurd-sounding as _sex pollen_ could really be happening to them. "Anyway, you're the one who wanted to go slow."

"I did," Magnus says, opening the door. "That doesn't mean I don't want to have sex with you, and it _certainly_ doesn't mean I'm willing to let either of us _die_ over it."

"That's good," Alec says, "because I don't want to die, I really don't want to die a virgin, and I really _do_ want to have sex with you."

"Good." Magnus presses Alec up against the door -- and fuck, it feels good all over, the pressure on his back, Magnus's one hand on his shoulder, the other cupping his face -- and kisses him, hard and fast and wonderful.

Alec moans into it, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Magnus's impossibly tight leather jeans to pull him closer. Everywhere they touch feels like it should be setting off sparks. He grinds up against Magnus, and the friction against his cock is the best thing he's ever felt.

"Mmm," Magnus says against his lips, "let's take this somewhere a little more -- horizontal." He takes Alec's hand and pulls him further into the apartment.

They only make it as far as the couch before Alec tackles Magnus onto it. "Don't want to stop touching you," he says, working his hands up under Magnus's tight shirt.

"You don't have to," Magnus promises. He pulls off his shirt, then works on unbuttoning Alec's. It's hard when they can't tear their mouths apart; Magnus stops trying after a while and just sort of pets Alec's chest where the placket is open while he sucks on his tongue.

"You -- mmm -- have a weird thing about my chest hair," Alec says.

"Maybe," Magnus says, pinching one of his nipples -- oh, that's good. "Do you mind?"

"Not -- ah! Not if you keep doing that." They're practically having sex through their pants at this point, while Magnus worships his chest -- every time Alec thrusts against him, Magnus answers with a roll of his hips. "I might come," he says, a spike of nervousness popping up through the haze of lust and -- _not_ sex pollen.

"You won't," Magnus says. "Not until -- well, definitions vary, but --"

"Dry humping doesn't count as sex?" Alec guesses.

"Not as far as incubi are concerned, apparently." Magnus reaches into Alec's pants, wrapping one hand around his aching cock. "This, however --"

"Not like this," Alec protests. "At least let me get your pants off --" He kneels up and fiddles with Magnus's fly until his cock springs free. Magnus arches his back and sighs.

Alec wants -- fuck, he wants to do it all, all at once -- but he decides he'll settle for rubbing his cock against Magnus's, precome slicking the way, hot sliding friction, oh, it's good --

"God, you're beautiful," Magnus says, sounding dazed. "My Alexander --"

It's obviously the friction that makes Alec come his brains out, not Magnus's possessive murmur, he tells himself, but he likes it a lot anyway. He also likes the way Magnus shudders under him and comes all over both of them.

"Yeah," Alec says softly, kissing Magnus's forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. They're going to have to talk about this, soon, but for now, he's content to sprawl boneless and sated on the couch, necking with his boyfriend.


End file.
